


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Conspiracy, Dramedy, Estabished OT7, Gen, Inspired by Persona Series, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mystery, Persona Series References, Protective Hyungs, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Protective Jackson Wang, Shadows (Persona Series), Sick Kim Yugyeom, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), protective got7, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/GOT7 Ensemble
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**3:50 PM**

"Yugyeom-ah are you doing okay?"

Yugyeom was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his leader's voice.Looking around he realized that the other members had stopped dancing and the music had completely stopped. _Wait for how long have I been spaced out for?_ He wondered.Jaebum's voice once again snapped him out of his thoughts."Yugyeom-ah?"He asked."Are you sure that you're well enough to be practicing today?" 


End file.
